Fascinated, Hyuuga?
by Hayi Yuki
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha itu menyeramkan, dan duduk dengannya adalah musibah. Tetapi Hinata rasa pemuda itu tidak seseram yang ia duga [#SHBF10 #AwalDanAkhir]


**Fascinated, Hyuuga? © Hayi Yuki**

 **Naruto © MK**

 **#SHBF10 : Awal dan Akhir**

* * *

Ini hari pertama Hinata berada di sekolah menengah atas atau biasa disingkat SMA. Gadis pemalu itu melirik sekeliling, bernapas lega. Kebanyakan temannya ketika SMP dulu juga banyak yang masuk ke SMA ini. Paling tidak, Hinata tidak perlu takut kesepian selama tiga tahun di bangku SMA.

"Hinata! Kamu masuk kelas mana?" Ino Yamanaka berlari mendekat. Ah, pasti teman pirangnya ini bakal jadi primadona sekolah lagi.

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Sakura Haruno yang berambut _pink_ memeluknya erat. "Hinata, kita sekelas lagi! Wah, ini tahun keempat kita sekelas bareng, lho!" serunya girang.

Ino bertepuk tangan heboh sambil berteriak, "Yosh! Kita memang Tiga Serangkai, hohoho!"

Sakura dan Hinata hanya menunduk malu, menyadari kalau murid yang lain memandangi mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Lihat tuh Teme, harusnya kita bertiga juga heboh seperti mereka," suara kencang yang nyaris mengalahkan tawa Ino menggema di koridor. Ah, itu Naruto yang sudah terkenal berisik.

"Berisik, Dobe."

Hinata melihat Naruto yang kini tengah adu mulut dengan Sakura. _Seriously_ , kenapa keduanya sering sekali bertengkar karena masalah sepele, sih?

Mata pucatnya melirik ke arah dua pemuda di dekat Naruto. Hinata tahu yang berkulit pucat itu Sai, mereka pernah sama-sama ikut ekskul melukis saat kelas 7, tapi Hinata tidak mengenali pemuda lain yang tampangnya agak setipe dengan Sai, meski yang ini terlihat jauh lebih tampan.

"Terpesona padaku, Nona?" ah, rupanya pemuda tak dikenal itu sadar! Iris hitamnya menatap tajam Hinata, tatapan tertajam yang pernah Hinata terima. Hinata yang memang tidak kuat dipelototi mulai merasakan kesadarannya hilang. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah teriakan kaget teman-temannya.

"Cih, dipelototi saja pingsan!" sayup-sayup Hinata mendengar suara ketus pemuda menyeramkan itu. Ia sudah memutuskan, akan menghindari pemuda itu selama masa SMA!

.

.

.

Itulah pertama kali Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha, orang paling menyeramkan yang pernah ia temukan di dunia, walau Hinata belum pernah bertemu semua orang yang ada di dunia. Di hari pertamanya masuk SMA, bahkan sebelum masuk kelas, ia sudah dihinggapi musibah.

Seolah belum cukup, muncul penderitaan lainnya. Ia akan menghabiskan satu tahun di kelas 10 sebagai teman sebangku Sasuke!

"Sa-Sakura- _chan_ , I-Ino- _chan_! Kenapa aku yang harus sebangku sama dia?" jari telunjuk Hinata tertuju pada Sasuke yang tengah dikerubuti sekumpulan siswi.

Nampaknya Sasuke punya indra keenam, karena begitu Hinata selesai berbicara, mata tajamnya melirik ganas. Hinata merasa ia bakal pingsan lagi, Sakura buru-buru menyodorkan minyak kayu putih di bawah hidung mungil si Hyuuga.

" _Gomen ne,_ Hinata. Saat kau masih pingsan tadi, Kakashi- _sensei_ mengocok undian kursi dan kebetulan kau mendapat nomor yang sama dengan Sasuke- _kun_ ," Ino menjelaskan sembari mengatupkan kedua tangan. Ia sendiri juga dapat _chairmate_ yang menyebalkan, si centil Karin.

"Lagian si Sasuke juga lumayan tampan," lanjut Ino. Hinata menatap tidak setuju, Sasuke itu menyeramkan! Lagipula, ia tidak mau duduk dengan Sasuke karena sifatnya dan bukan fisiknya.

Apa boleh buat, protes ke Kakashi- _sensei_ juga tidak berguna. Hinata menangisi nasibnya yang malang, entah berapa kali ia akan pingsan nanti. Gadis Hyuuga itu berjalan perlahan ke bangkunya, paling belakang di pojok kanan dekat jendela. Paling tidak ia bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Hei kau, Mata Pucat. Kenapa kau pingsan tadi?" belum lima menit duduk bersama, Hinata sudah memiliki seribu alasan untuk membenci Sasuke Uchiha. Apa-apaan panggilan itu? Tidak saling kenal tapi sudah mengejek fisik!

" _Su-sumimasen_ , siapa yang Anda sebut dengan Mata Pucat?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, meski matanya malah menatap ke belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu Hinata takut padanya. Ia menyeringai. _Menarik_.

"Tentu saja kau, siapa lagi?"

Dahi Hinata berkedut, kesal. Ditatapnya mata Sasuke, "Kurasa bukan urusanmu, Rambut Pantat Ayam."

Hening. Seisi kelas yang memang menyimak pembicaraan di meja belakang langsung pucat mendengar ucapan berani Hinata. Sedetik kemudian Hinata menutup mulutnya, langsung menyesali perbuatannya. Takut-takut ia melirik pemuda di sebelahnya, yang sedang menundukkan kepala, sehingga Hinata tidak bisa melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Huh, kau berani juga, Hyuuga," suara Sasuke yang terlampau pelan membuat Hinata saja yang mendengarnya.

Hinata meneguk ludah, ia rasa tahun pertamanya takkan berjalan lancar seperti yang ia harapkan.

.

.

.

"Uchiha- _kun_! Tolong makan bekalmu sendiri, jangan seenaknya _nyomot_ bekalku!"

Dengan gusar Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke yang hendak mengambil _bento_ dari kotak bekal Hinata. Setengah bekalnya berakhir di perut Sasuke, sementara bekal pemuda itu bahkan tidak tersentuh.

"Aku tidak mau makan bekalku," ujar Sasuke santai, tidak peduli dengan raut kesal di wajah Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata, ia rasa bekal Sasuke pasti seenak atau malah lebih enak dibanding bekal miliknya. Sasuke kan anak pengusaha terkenal, pasti koki rumahnya sudah terlatih. Beda dengan Hinata yang menyiapkan sendiri bekalnya.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya menatap tidak suka kotak bekal yang diam manis diatas meja. "Karena itu manis."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," kata Sasuke, membuat Hinata membulatkan mata.

Bagi Hinata yang suka sekali dengan rasa manis, Sasuke itu seperti orang antah berantah. Setelah mendapat izin empunya bekal, Hinata membuka kotak makan Sasuke dan menemukan _churros_ dengan _chocolate sauce_ yang sangat menggiurkan. Bagaimana mungkin ada manusia yang tidak menyukai cokelat?

"Kau mau?" melihat binar di mata Hinata, Sasuke memutuskan untuk bersedekah.

Hinata, meski sudah dididik keras oleh Hiashi untuk pantang berutang budi pada orang lain ̶ terutama pada orang seperti Sasuke ̶ mengangguk semangat. Tanpa disuruh lagi ia langsung melahap habis bekal Sasuke, lupa dengan _bento_ yang entah sejak kapan bertengger di tangan Sasuke.

Dalam hatinya Hinata mencatat, Sasuke Uchiha tidak seseram yang ia duga.

.

.

.

Memiliki tampang imut hingga disangka anak belasan tahun rupanya tidak membuat Sasori- _sensei_ diperhatikan oleh Hinata. Sejak tadi, gadis itu hanya diam dan tidak memperhatikan penjelasan guru seninya mengenai alat musik gitar di depan sana.

 _Aku benci alat musik_ , batin Hinata. Satu-satunya seni yang ia bisa hanya menggambar dan melukis. Hinata tidak menyangka pelajaran seni selama kelas 10 adalah mempelajari cara memainkan alat musik. Kalau piano sih ia masih mengerti dasar-dasarnya, tetapi gitar? _Big no_!

Bosan mengamati Sasori- _sensei_ , Hinata melemparkan pandangan ke Sasuke. Mata Sasuke tertuju pada _smartphone_ di loker meja. Bagus, pemuda itu juga tidak memperhatikan gurunya. Setidaknya bukan hanya Hinata yang jadi murid nakal di sini.

"Uchiha, Hyuuga! Kalian tidak memperhatikan penjelasanku?" _great_ , Sasori- _sensei_ ternyata sadar duo pendiam di belakang sana tidak tertarik dengan gitar dan tetek bengeknya.

Hinata terserang penyakit panik. Ia melirik Sasori- _sensei_ dan Sasuke bergantian, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah bisa," bagai disambar petir, Hinata menatap Sasuke _horror_.

Tapi gurunya tampak tidak keberatan. Sasori- _sensei_ malah menyuruh Sasuke memainkan sebuah lagu di depan kelas dengan gitarnya. Tanpa ragu bungsu Uchiha itu maju dan mulai memetik gitar.

Dalam hati Hinata iri, kenapa Sasuke pandai dalam segala hal?

"Oh! Hebat juga si Teme!" seperti biasa Naruto menanggapi segalanya dengan heboh, dan langsung terkena jitakan Sakura yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"Jangan ribut, _baka_!"

Sakura nampaknya sangat terpesona dengan permainan gitar Sasuke.

"Kyaaa, Sasuke- _kun_ jadi makin tampan!" ia, Ino, dan Karin berebutan maju ke meja terdepan yang dihuni Sai dan Suigetsu.

Hinata mau tidak mau mengakui kali ini ia setuju dengan kedua sahabatnya. Sasuke memang tampan, ia sadar itu. Dan rasanya benar ucapan orang kalau lelaki yang bisa bermain gitar itu seribu kali lebih tampan dibanding lelaki tertampan yang tidak bisa bermain gitar.

Sasuke sudah mendekati penghujung lagu ketika dirasanya ada seseorang yang menatap begitu intens. Bukan tiga orang konyol di depan, melainkan Hinata. Alisnya terangkat, entah kenapa menarik perhatian Hinata selalu jadi kesenangan tersendiri buatnya.

Sasuke suka jika ialah yang membuat Hinata tersenyum kagum. Sasuke juga suka jika ia yang membuat pipi Hinata merona merah. Dan Sasuke paling suka jika ia yang menimbulkan senyum manis di bibir mungil Hinata.

Iya, Sasuke menyukai fakta kalau ia sudah jatuh hati pada Hinata. Sejak kapan? Tidak tahu, mungkin setelah gadis yang ia kira penakut itu memanggilnya Pantat Ayam beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Sasori- _sensei_! Saya juga mau main gitar di depan!" baru saja Sasuke berdiri dari bangku yang disediakan, Naruto _nyelonong_ duduk dengan gitar hasil rampasannya. Terlihat Shino _speechless_ melihat gitarnya dibawa maling.

Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Apa-apaan kau, Naruto? Memangnya bisa?!"

Maka Naruto mulai memetik gitar asal-asalan disertai nyanyian sumbang. Seisi kelas tertawa, Sakura emosi karena jelas-jelas Naruto menyanyikan lagu untuknya, Sasori- _sensei_ berseru putus asa, dan Naruto bersikeras melanjutkan penampilan.

Duo pendiam tidak peduli dengan keramaian yang diciptakan duo berisik. Sasuke berjalan tenang menuju mejanya, kedua matanya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit Hinata artikan, dan gadis itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Begitu duduk, Sasuke menoleh ke kiri, menemukan wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah.

"Terpesona padaku, Nona Hyuuga?"

 _De javu!_ Hinata pernah disodorkan pertanyaan ini oleh orang yang sama, dan langsung hilang kesadaran.

Tetapi kali ini biarlah ia menahan malu, karena kepalanya bergerak pelan untuk mengangguk, membuat Uchiha di hadapannya tersenyum tipis namun menghangatkan hati.

.

.

.

" _Pig_ , kau dapat _ranking_ berapa?" Sakura tersenyum sadis kepada Ino yang baru saja mengambil rapornya. Ia yakin dirinya mengungguli Ino.

"Lebih tinggi darimu, tentu saja!" jawab Ino tak kalah sadis. Keduanya beradu _deathglare_ , dengan Hinata berdiri diantara keduanya, jaga-jaga jika sahabatnya mulai saling menarik rambut.

"Aku urutan lima!

"Aku juga!"

Oh, ternyata rata-rata nilai Sakura dan Ino sama, dan Kakashi- _sensei_ memutuskan untuk menaruh mereka di urutan yang sama karena ia tahu keduanya akan mulai saling melempar bom atom jika salah satu lebih tinggi.

"Kalau Hinata urutan berapa?" tanya Sakura. Ino menyimak.

"Eh, aku urutan ketiga..." jawab Hinata pelan. Sakura dan Ino langsung menghela napas, Hinata memang yang paling cerdas diantara mereka bertiga.

Tanpa sengaja, iris pucat Hinata bertubrukan dengan iris kelam teman sebangkunya. Sasuke menatapnya dari ujung koridor. Tanpa diberi tahu pun Hinata langsung tahu pemuda itu mendapatkan urutan kedua. Secerdas-cerdasnya Sasuke, lebih cerdas lagi Shikamaru.

Namun bukan itu yang disampaikan mata Sasuke. Mata itu tetap tajam seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini disertai dengan... lembut?

"Hah... Setelah ini kelas diacak lagi, ya?" keluh Ino. Bukannya ia tidak suka naik kelas, tapi teman-temannya di kelas 10 sudah terlalu nyaman untuknya.

Sakura mengangguk tidak semangat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sai!" cetus Ino tiba-tiba. Mendengar ini, Hinata memutus sejenak adu tatapnya dengan Sasuke dan berpaling pada Ino.

"APA?" suara Sakura menggema di seantero koridor sementara Hinata membulatkan mulut tidak percaya.

"Ino, sejak kapan?" tanya Sakura terkejut. Ino terkekeh, "Sejak pertama kali masuk SMA. Memangnya kau kira kepada siapa mata indah ini tertuju?"

Sakura dan Hinata _sweatdrop_.

"Kau juga, _forehead_. Cepat terima Naruto kalau tidak ingin si konyol itu diambil orang! Shion- _senpai_ yang model itu menaruh hati pada Naruto, lho!" kuliah Ino.

Hinata tahu Naruto suka pada Sakura dan sahabatnya itu mungkin saja membalas perasaan Naruto, tapi tetap saja Hinata terkejut sendiri melihat rona malu bercampur tidak terima di wajah manis Sakura.

"Akan kubunuh si _baka_ itu kalau ia menerima Shion- _senpai_!"

Dasar, kedua temannya ini memang heboh dalam urusan percintaan. Hinata sih senang-senang saja selama keduanya mendapat pasangan yang pantas.

"Hinata, cepat sana! Sasuke- _kun_ sudah menunggumu dari tadi!" tiba-tiba Sakura mendorongnya.

Ah, Hinata teringat lagi pada Sasuke.

"Kalian betul-betul pasangan paling manis di kelas," ucap Ino. Wajah Hinata memerah, namun ia tidak membantah.

Kaki jenjang Hinata melangkah, mendekati Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri di tempat yang sama. Semakin mendekat, Hinata menyadari bibir tipis itu membentuk suatu lengkungan samar di kedua ujungnya.

"Selamat naik kelas, Uchiha- _kun_ ," ujar Hinata membuka percakapan.

"Hn," tanggapan yang sudah tidak asing di telinga Hinata.

Semilir angin menerpa keduanya, tidak ada yang berbicara. Hinata dan Sasuke hanya saling menatap, mencoba menyelami isi kepala lawan tatapnya.

"Kita tidak akan jadi _chairmate_ lagi, Hyuuga," Sasuke berkata. Hinata mengangguk sedih, walaupun Sasuke menyeramkan, ia sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan pemuda ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kita akan sekelas lagi, tapi kurasa jika kita tidak sekelas pun kita akan tetap berhubungan, kan?" lanjutan kata Sasuke membuat Hinata mengembangkan senyum.

"Uchiha- _kun_ ̶ "

" ̶ Sasuke saja."

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sasuke menunggu ucapan Hinata berikutnya, "Panggil aku Hinata, _okay?_ "

"Hn."

Keduanya tahu, mungkin tahun pertama SMA sudah berakhir, namun hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang.

* * *

 **A/N :** Hampir aja lewat deadline. Maaf kalau alurnya cepat, ini aja nyaris 1999 word hahaha.

Mind to review, minna?


End file.
